Hazardous waste is waste that is dangerous or potentially harmful to human health or the environment. Hazardous wastes may include liquids, solids, or contained gases. All generators, transporters, treaters, storers, and disposers of hazardous waste are required to provide information about their hazardous waste activities to state environmental agencies, which is then transmitted to the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency (EPA). In a retail setting, certain products may be hazardous to the environment and to human health if they are disposed of improperly, and may therefore fall under the definition of “hazardous waste.” Such products may include, for example, cleaning products, fertilizers, pesticides, batteries, personal care products, hair dyes, motor oil, paint, and many other products sold in a retail setting. To comply with EPA requirements, proper handling, disposition, and reporting procedures must be followed to avoid the risk of civil and criminal penalties.